The Game of Life
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Raphael Dragon is a normal child or at least that's what everyone thinks he is. He gets good grades, doesn't talk much, and is nice to everyone, but he won't tell them where he lives or who his father is. Things happen at home that leave mysterious bruises on his body and don't fade away for a few weeks. What's up with the new kid in the school?
1. Intro to life

What the turtles look like in human form:

_**Raphael Dragon**_: 15, Amber eyes

Black, spiked hair, with red tips

Ear piercing A silver dragon

**Clothing**- Red muscle shirt

Black skinny jeans, with holes

Red tennis shoes, with black shoelaces

**School supplies**: A binder

Notebooks for each class

Pencils and Pens

**Classes**- 1st period: Science with Stockman

2nd period: Chemistry with Bishop

3rd period: Gym class with Jones

4th period: Health with O'Neil

5th period: English with Professor

6th period: Math with Honeycutt

7th period: United States History with Daimyo

**Father**: Hun Dragon

* * *

**Leonardo** **Hamato**: 15, Brown eyes

Brown hair, shoulders length

**Clothing:** Blue long sleeve

Blue jeans with a torn knee

Brown tennis shoes with white shoelaces

**School** **supplies**: Binder

Notebook for every class

Pencils

**Classes:**

1st period-English with Professor

2nd period- Math with Honeycutt

3rd period- Gym Class with Jones

4th period- United States History with Daimyo

5th period- Drama with Morrison

6th period- Health with O'Neil

7th period- Chemistry with Bishop

**Father: **Splinter Hamato

* * *

**Donatello** **Stockman:** Brown eyes

Dirty blonde hair down to neckline

**Clothing:** Purple T-shirt

Peach khakis

Black flip-flops

**School supplies:** Binder for every class

Notebook in each binder

2 pencils and pens in each binder, along with extra erasers

**Classes:** 1st period: Science with Stockman

2nd period: Teacher aide/tutor for Bishop in Chemistry

3rd period: Gym class with Jones

4th period: English with Professor

5th period: Drama with Morrison

6th period: Math with Honeycutt

7th period: United States History with Daimyo

**Father:** Baxter Stockman

* * *

**Michelangelo Bishop:** 15, Blue eyes

Blonde hair, down to lower back (Wears a hat most of the time)

**Clothing:** Orange tank top

Light orange shorts

Orange flip-flops

**School Supplies:** Pencil

Paper

**Classes:** 1st period- Dance 2A with Time

2nd period- Chemistry with Bishop

3rd period- Gym Class with Jones

4th period- Health with O'Neil

5th period- Math with Honeycutt

6th period- United States History with Daimyp

7th period- English with Professor

**Father:** John Bishop

* * *

Wazz Uuuupp! Just lettin' ya' know who 'dey is! :) And it'll make sure I don't get confused to, comforting, right?! Hehe! :) SMILEY FACE A-HOI!


	2. Raphael's life story

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Human Version in:

The Game of life

Chapter 1: Raphael's Life Stories

It was a rainy day in New York and 4 year old Raphael Dragon was looking out the window at all the kids playing out there with their friends and family. 'I wish daddy would let me play with the other kids on the block.' thought Raphael to himself. He turned away from the window and looked at his father in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge. "Daddy, what you doin'?" asked Raphael. Hun slowly rose from his spot in front of the fridge and glared at his young son. "What have I told you about talking to me, when you're not spoken to?!" screamed Hun and he started to walk toward Raphael. Raphael got off the window seal and slowly tried to back away from his furious father, to avoid punishment. "Ya' tell me nat' ta', siwr. But-" Raphael tried to reason with his father, but was cut off. "Then, why do you continue to do it?!" yelled Hun. "AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Raphael as he ran off toward the stairs of the house.

Hun chased after him and slowly caught up to him and grabbed hold of the child's arm. "No, no, daddy let go! I sowwy!" cried Raphael in a plea to convince his father he had learned his lesson. "You are going to learn your place, son. One way or another." said Hun calmly as he dragged his son into dark, cold room used just for punishments. "Daddy, pwease! I pwomise, not do again!" screamed Raphael as he realized what was going to happen. After a few minutes of walking in the dark room, Raphael had finally given up the fight and was allowing Hun to drag him along. They reached their destination and Raphael felt himself being lifted up and chained in mid-air.

Hun slowly circled Raphael and smirked at him the whole time. He came to a stop in front of the floating child and raised the child's chin to look him in the eyes. "Are you ready to receive your punishment?" asked Hun. Raphael clenched his eyes shut and nodded his head, then turned his head to the side. "What shall it be today, son? Spanked with a paddle until purple bruises show up? Whipped on the legs and your ass? Or do you want a surprise from the "hospital" kit?" said Hun sarcastically. Raph's eyes snapped open and he stared at his father with horror written all over his face. 'How could he even think of using the "hospital" kit again?' asked Raph to himself.

Hun smiled and leaned in close to his son's face. "Well, which one would you prefer, son?" asked Hun with venom in his voice. Raph's eyes darted side to side, then set exactly on Hun's face. "W-whipped, please." said Raph quietly with a stutter. Hun chuckled darkly and stood up straight. "Sorry, you chose too late, guess you get the paddle to the ass, son. Don't worry the bruises will only take months to even start to fade away." laughed Hun at the horror on Raph's face. Raph started to struggle against the bonds that held him in place. "NO! NO! DADDY, NO! DON'T DO IT, PWEASE! I BE GOOD!" screamed Raph as Hun went over to a chest and took out a wooden paddle. "Don't worry, son. I'm only hitting you 200 times on each cheek and your sitting spots." said Hun ,stating what he was going to do.

Raph slowly let tears leak out of his eyes and down his face, terrified at the amount he was going to get spanked. "O-okay. I-i-i r-ready." stuttered Raph. Hun smirked and went to stand by Raph's side to get ready for the punishment he was eager to dish out to the poor child. "Scream all you want no one will come for you, no one will ever come to help you, so don't even have the hope you still have." whispered Hun in Raph's ear. Raph tensed as he heard Hun pop his knuckles and neck to get ready to punish him. "In 3, 2, 1...go." said Hun as he whips down the paddle and whacks it against Raph's behind. Raph's eyes bulge out of his head as the paddle comes in contact with his sensitive butt muscles. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Raph at the top of his lungs. The scream echoed across the neighbor, but no one paid attention to where it came from or the child that the scream came from.


	3. Leonardo's life

I do own the Ninja Turtles, I wish I did! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 2- Leonardo is a happy child.

Leonardo's POV:

Today is da' day! I'm so escited to go pway in da' sewas' wif' Spwinta'! He pwomised' we go out and pway tag near da' watafalls today fa' fun. Swinta's woom always loos' s cold an' dawk. I pushted the doow open an' dere' he wad' waitin' fa' me, wike usally. "Hi, sei-sei!" I shouted weal loud so he could heaw me. Sometime sei-sei say dat' he old an' can't heaw vewy well no mowe. "Ah, Leonado. I was exsecting you, my son." Spwinta' said sofwy. I wafed at him. "Sei-sei, you say dat' evwytime." I said ta' him. Spwinta' made his eye go up a funny way, but I no mind, it wooks funny ta' me."Oh, really now? I must have not remembered the last time you came in here, my son." my eyeses got a wittw bigga' when he say dat' to me. "You okay, sei-sei? You 'memba' me, wight?" I say. My eyeses had stawted ta' get teaws in 'demsewves, an' I wun up to Spwinta' an' give him big hug to make feew betta'.

Spwinta wook down at me and he had sad face on his face. "Sei-sei, what wong?" I say to him. Spwinta' does da' fing' he do, when he mad at me. "Nothing, my son. I am fine, not worry about me all the time, okay?" he say to me. I jus' move my head up an' down. Spwinta' waugs at me. "You do not understand at all, do you, my son?" he say to me wif' big smiwe. "Nope." I say and hopsie off his wap. "Sei-sei, we go pway, now?" me say wif big smiwe on my teef. Spwinta' made dis' wewd soun' and he get out of his chaiw. "Yes, my son. We may go play in the sewers, but you must remember all the rules I have taught you." he say sewiouswy. Dat's da' new big wowd, Spwinta' taut me. "Yeah! Pway time!" I say dat' weal woud. I wun out da' woom and go into da' wivin' woom an' wait fa' Spwinta' to fowow me. "Sei-sei! Yous' got to huwwy up, ow we newa' get out hewe!" I so happy we go pway today.

Spwinta' came out his woom and came up to me vewy swowy. "Do not worry, Leonardo. I am coming, you must remember that I am very old and you are very young and full of energy." he say seweouswy. Dat's anodder big wowd Spwinta' teachted me. "Is we weady to go now?" I assted him. He made a small waugh come out his frot. "Yes, Leonardo. We may go now." he say wif a smiw. I wun out da' house and into da' sewews weal fast, an' Spwinta' fowow me weal cwose. I wove daddy,he da' best fwend I could eva' have!


	4. Donnie and his toys

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles, I merely am borrowing them from Nickelodeon for a few years or 2.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Donnie and his toys

It was a slow day at the lab and a young turtle tot named was tinkering in his bedroom lab. He had an olive green skin tone, with the biggest brown eyes you had ever seen. They were so full of energy and curiosity. His father was the famous scientist Baxter Stockman, so he got all the best toys as you could imagine.

He was in his room working on one of his many projects, when his father walked in with a grim look on his face. "Son, may I have a word with you?" asks Stockman. Don stops what he's doing and turns around, smiling at his father. "Sure, daddy. My molecular atom cruncher is almost done anyway." he says with a smirk.

Stockman chuckles and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Um, son, I'm sorry to say, but we're moving to New York in a few days." admits the father. The smile on Don's face drops until it's completely wiped off his face, a frown left in the place of the once happy smile. "What do you mean, we're moving?" demands the small turtle tot as he hops off the stool he was sitting on.

Stockman sighs and looks down at his son, who has a glare on his face. "I mean exactly what I said. We have to move to New York in a few days, son." repeats the scientist. Donnie's eyes widen and he takes a few steps away from his father. "B-but you said we were done moving around, daddy." says Donnie in a quiet voice.

Stockman looks at the sad face of his son, who has tears threating to spill out at any second. "I'm sorry son, but I've told you before the job requires for us to move around a lot." says Stockman, his voice thickened with emotion. Donnie shakes his head and runs back over to his inventions, curling down on the floor next to them.

He let's the flood gates open and starts to cry rivers and lakes. "You said that I could stay at this school, when I made over 20 new friends! I have exactly 22 new friends now, so we get to stay, okay! I refuse to leave our new home once again because your reputation is more important than my happiness!" screams the young turtle tot.

Something snaps in Stockman after those words came out of his sons' lips and his eyes darken with anger and frustration. He storms over to where Donnie is laying and hauls him up my his arm and drags him out of the room harsh and roughly. Donnie has a hard time keeping his footing and ends up getting dragged half the time.

They reach Stockman's room and Donnie is thrown in and lands on the floor with a loud **THUMP!** He yelps in pain and surprise. His father had never been violent with him, he made him stand in the corner once in awhile, but never anything physical. "Daddy, what are you doing?" whispers the small child in fear.

Stockman doesn't answer and walks into his bathroom for a few seconds, then walks back out with a hairbrush in his hand. He points to the bed and Donnie runs over and jumps up onto it. Stockman waltzes over and pulls Donnie over his lap in one swift motion. Donnie gasps in surprise and instantly starts to struggle against the hold on him.

Stockman and lands and warning smack on his rear. "Ah!" shouts Don in pain. He looks over at his shoulder and gives his father his best puppy dog eyes. Stockman shakes his head and raises the brush and brings it down on Don's backside with a loud **SMACK!** Donnie screams in pain and tries to reach back and shield his hind quarters.

Stockman grabs his hands and pins them to the back of his shell and continues on with the spanking, listening to his sons pleas and screams of pain. After about 50 whacks to his sons behind, he stops the torment and lets his son cry whole heartedly in his lap. He lets go the tots hands and sits him up, which earns him a **HISS!** from his son.

"I hope you've your lesson, son. You are not to speak to me in that tone of voice ever again, understood?" he says with a raised eyebrow. Donnie sniffles and rubs his snout with the nod of his head. He jumps off his fathers' lap and heads back to his room to start packing all his things.

'I'm never going to forgive him for this.' he thinks to himself and starts plotting revenge. He enters his room and heads straight for the bathroom to get some aloe to stop the burning and itching that were radiating off his bottom. 'We'll see who's the one begging for the pain to stop, when I'm done with you, daddy.' thinks the turtle tot with a strange glint in his eyes.

* * *

Review, Review, Review! And in the words of Chucky: I have absolutely nothing to say... Screw it! :)


End file.
